


100% Cotton

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting (in the sense that this doesn't take place in Org. XIII), Cuddling & Snuggling, Horny Axel, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is just the first time I've ever seen my clothes on you." Axel paused, eyes flicking to groin level before jerking back up. "... It's actually really a turn-on," he added.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Wearing each other's clothes. </b>
  <br/>
  <strike>Nevermind that I only got Roxas into Axel's shirt...</strike>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	100% Cotton

Roxas yawned and snuggled closer into Axel's warmth, shivering slightly in the cool temperature of the room. "It's cold," he mumbled.

"It's winter," Axel responded, pressing his chin more firmly on the top of Roxas's head.

"It's cold," Roxas repeated, giving another shiver as the cold seized his body once again.

"Maybe we should get dressed," Axel commented, although he made no move to get out of bed. "But I can't actually fathom moving right now," he admitted. "I'm warm. The blankets are warm. You're warm." He shivered.

Roxas raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm a little cold," Axel muttered, dragging Roxas's body closer. "But it's a lot colder out there where there's no bodies or blankets to cuddle."

Roxas sighed pleasantly, moving to wedge his nose into Axel's neck when he was made aware of the fact that, while his body was cold and craving the late-morning snuggling, his bladder was making other demands. His sigh turned to one of annoyance.

"What?" Axel murmured, kissing his hair.

"Bathroom," Roxas mumbled.

Axel grunted, kissing his forehead before pulling away a bit. "Don't let your feet freeze to the floor," he said teasingly.

Roxas rolled his eyes, rolling over onto his back. "I don't know where my hoodie got to..."

"Living room floor. Remember? I tripped over it on the way back here," Axel said lethargically, stretching. "Here..." He turned a bit and hooked something off the floor, flinging it Roxas's way.

Roxas caught it, black fabric seeping between his fingers. "Your t-shirt. Nice." He sat up enough to pull it over his head, shivering as the cold air _not_ trapped under the blankets hit his bare arms. "T-shirt in the middle of winter."

"Well, our heat _was_ working until yesterday," Axel muttered.

"Yeah, yeah." Roxas sighed before pushing the blankets away, swinging to his feet. Cold air assailed his bare limbs and he was at least thankful that because Axel was so tall, his shirt hung mid-thigh on Roxas. "Ugh. I hate winter."

"Run," Axel advised. "And come back to me. I'm already missing your warmth." He pried open his eyes finally, giving Roxas a sleepy, teasing, grin... before his face froze.

Roxas gripped the ends of the t-shirt, absolutely freezing, and tilted his head. "What? What's wrong?"

Axel didn't respond, but the way his eyes swept up and down Roxas's body in an almost comical way (and Roxas wasn't even sure Axel was aware he did that, ogled him) put tone to the unspoken words.

"You... Wow. This is just the first time I've ever seen my clothes on you." Axel paused, eyes flicking to groin level before jerking back up. "... It's actually really a turn-on," he added, the look of surprise replaced with the careless, lust-ridden, love-filled smile that often graced his face before, during, or immediately following sex.

Roxas was about to roll his eyes and traipse away (he was worried his feet really _might_ freeze to the floor if he didn't start moving), but then Axel flung the blankets away and got to his feet fluidly and then all six-foot-something of his naked body was pressed flush against Roxas's skin.

Three things:

\- It was really stupid cold standing here in nothing but a t-shirt.

\- He had gotten Axel out of bed, naked, on a freezing day with no heat blasting.

\- Pretty sure the erection poking him wasn't from the cold.

Axel stooped down and claimed Roxas's mouth in a semi-frenzied kiss, his fingers twisting into the worn fabric of the black t-shirt to explore it like he didn't own it and wear it himself.

Roxas kissed him back for a moment before pulling away. The noise that Axel made was a combination of sounding hurt, pained, and cold all at the same time and Roxas had to _resist_ pressing back into his warmth and falling back into bed with him.

"I've still got to go to the bathroom," he said, instead.

Axel huffed and let go of him, his fingers seeming hesitant to leave their prison of being tangled in the shirt. "Hurry _up_ ," he said sharply, turning back to bed and crawling beneath the covers. "You're not the only one in need of release."

Roxas wanted to groan, but he couldn't help but laugh instead. "You're going to kill me!"

"Maybe," Axel said, face peering out from under the blankets. "So go have a piss so you can die happily."

Roxas just rolled his eyes and scampered off to the bathroom, not minding too much when the t-shirt hitched up as he walked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If Axel were real, I'd love to wear his t-shirts.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix!


End file.
